winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 521/Script
A Perfect Date Intro/Recap Narrator: Musa tainted to the Singing Whales of Melody with her mother's song. The Winx restored the Pillar of Balance and saved the Magic Dimension. But the Pillar of Control is still at risk as the Winx raced Tritannus to obtain its seal. Scene: Underwater Bloom: Okay, Winx. Be on the lookout for anything unusual. Stella: Define unusual. *The octopus appears* Tecna: How about that? Come on. Stella: OK, that's unusual! Bloom: I'll say: What's it? Tecna: It looks like it's some kind of giant octopus. Wow! *The octopus starts launching attacks on Tecna, Aisha, Stella and Musa* Aisha: Watch out! *It gets Musa and Stella* Bloom: Hang on! We're coming! *The octopus attacks Bloom* Tecna: Correction: Some kind of giant electric octopus. Bloom: An electroctopus? Stella: Hey! Musa: Arg. Stella: A little help here? Bloom: On it. *Bloom comes to rescue but the octopus grabs both her and Aisha* Bloom: Hey! Aisha: Quit it! Let go! *The octopus attacks Flora* Tecna: Flora! Flora: Tecna, you've gotta do something... Tecna: I know! I'm just not sure what... Musa: Help us! Stella: Hurry! Aisha: Let us go! Tecna: OK. *The octopus attacks Tecna* Tecna: Aura of Sirenix! *Tecna attacks the octopus with her power, the octopus releases the rest of the Winx and disappears* Stella: Wow! Aisha: Amazing. Stella: Good one. Bloom: Nice. Musa: Yeah. Flora: Way to go, Tecna! Bloom: You did it! *The underwater environment disappears. The Winx are back to simulation room* Palladium: Congratulation, Tecna. You have found your special Sirenix spell, the Aura of Sirenix. Scene: Winx's dormitory Aisha: Tecna, you were really great back there! Musa: I'll say. Flora: Fantastic. Stella: I feel we should celebrate. *Stella creates sparkle dust as confetti* Tecna: Well, thank you, but... Bloom: And that's why we've arranged something special! Musa: To help you celebrate, we're sending you on a date! Tecna: A date? Aisha: Yep! A real romantic date! With Timmy. Tecna: Oh. Flora: Don't worry. It's all set. Bloom: You will be going to the coolest restaurant in Magix City. Tecna: But I don't think Timmy will agree to that... He's very shy. Bloom: Tecna, you and Timmy are always texting and chatting and emailing. You never spend time face to face. Stella: You're having an all-virtual relationship, which is like... virtually impossible! Tecna: But... Stella: Great! *Stella presses the buttons on her cell phone* Stella: Brandon, we are all-go for operation "Perfect date"! Scene: Red Fountain Brandon: Roger that, princess. Tell Tecna Timmy will meet her at the restaurant. Timmy: Guys, I'm telling you, this isn't a good idea! I'm not a date kind of guy! Helia: Man up! It's going to work. Brandon: And that outfit makes you look totally hip! Timmy: Maybe on you, these clothes would look cool! On me, they just look... Riven: Silly? Helia: Riven! Riven: Hey, I'm just saying! Brandon: Look Timmy, you're gonna be great! You just need to remember a few basic rules for taking a girl on a date. Timmy: Rules? Like what? Helia: Like don't talk so much about technology. All that stuff about computers and writing codes and... Timmy: OK. Scene: Alfea *The girls are helping Tecna with her date* Stella: And another thing: Definitely steer the conversation to things Timmy is into! Flora: Like computers and writing codes. You know, technology. Tecna: That makes sense. Scene: Red Foutain Riven: When you're on your date, don't tell a lot of jokes! Girls don't want to date the funny guy. Timmy: No jokes... Got it! Scene: Alfea Aisha: Guys like to think they're funny, so be sure to laugh at all of Timmy's jokes. Tecna: Even if they're not funny? Musa: Especially if they're not funny! Stella: Oh, and one last thing... *Stella takes Tecna's cell phone* Tecna: Hey! Stella: No cell phones. Tecna: Wait! But... Stella: Don't worry. I just put it on mute. There! *Stella gives Tecna her cell phone back* Bloom: Now nothing can interrupt your romantic night out! Tecna: That's what I'm afraid of... Scene: Restaurant Customer #1: No, they were really great! Customer #2: So I was thinking maybe we could go dancing... Customer #1: We had a fun time. Customer #2: I love this place. *Tecna is waiting for Timmy. Timmy is rushing and entering the restaurant with a bouquet of blue flowers* Tecna: Timmy! Timmy: Hey! Tecna, hi! Sorry I'm late. I... I was waiting over there by the entrance and... *Timmy accidentally pushes the the waiter away* Timmy: Yikes! *Timmy tries to catch the waiter, but throws the bouquet away* Timmy: Woa! *Tecna uses her magic to settle things* Timmy: Huh? Tecna: Thanks, Timmy. Timmy: Oh, you're welcome. Wow Tecna, you look really nice! Tecna: Thanks. *The waiter quickly sneaks to take the tray and leaves* Tecna: You look nice, too! Very... fashionable! Waiter: Your table is ready. Right this way. *The waiter takes them to their table* Scene: The Emperor's Throne Daphne: The pollution is lessening. I must reach Bloom! I must warn her! Bloom! Scene: Alfea Daphne: Bloom! Bloom: Daphne? *Daphne's illusion appears* Daphne: Tritannus is going to the Pillar of Control. Bloom: Yes. We will stop him. Daphne: Bloom, you must destroy the seal! Bloom: Destroy the seal? Daphne: Destroy the seal of the Pillar of Control! Destroy it! *Daphne's illusion disappears* Bloom: But, Daphne... Daphne? *Bloom leaves her room* Flora: Huh? Everything OK, Bloom? *Bloom sighs* Winx: What? Bloom: Daphne said we should destroy the seal of the Pillar of Control. Stella: Destroy it? Flora: Without the seal, the Pillar will crumble... Musa: And throw the Magic Dimension into chaos again! Aisha: Hmm... Wait! Think about it! We stabilized the other Pillars when they lost their seals... Bloom: If we destroy the seal, there's no way Tritannus can take it! Stella: And then, we can stick a fork in Tritannus. Bloom: Because he'll be done. *The Winx are on school yard* Aisha: Okay Winx, to the Pillar of Control! Bloom: Magic Winx, Sirenix! *Sirenix transformation* Bloom: Bloom, fairy of the Dragon's Flame! Stella: Stella, fairy of the shining sun! Flora: Flora, fairy of nature! Musa: Musa, fairy of music! Aisha: Aisha, fairy of waves! Scene: Infinite Ocean *The selkies appear* Serena: Winx! Musa: Hi! Bloom: Serena! Stella: Hey. Flora: Hi! Aisha: Lemmy! We need to get to the Pillar of Control. We have to stop Tritannus! Lemmy: It's this way. Follow us. *The Winx and the selkies come to the Pillar* Scene: Somewhere on Earth Icy: Tritannus? *Tritannus appears* Tritannus: Icy, I need toxins! Icy: That's why we're here. This place is polluted. Darcy: Remind me why we're still helping this guy? Stormy: Because Icy... Darcy: I know, I know! Darcy & Stormy: Is in love! *Icy grabs a cask of toxins* Icy: Ready for a snack? *Tritannus laughs* Icy: Yeah. *Icy squeezes the cask, the pollution pollutes the ocean* Icy: Come on, you two! My Tritannus needs feeding! *Darcy and Stormy sigh, then kick and throw the casks to the ocean. Tritannus absorbs the toxic power* Tritannus: That's what I'm talking about. *He transforms into his monster form* Icy: Look who's back. Tritannus: And ready for action! Let's go grab the final seal. Icy: Okay, Emperor! *Darcy and Stormy acts like they're about vomiting* Tritannus: To the Pillar of Control, Empress! Icy: What are you two waiting for? An invitation? Darcy & Stormy: Well... no... Urg... *They all come to the Pillar of Control* Scene: Restaurant *Timmy and Tecna are on their table. They're looking and smiling nervously to each other* Timmy: So... *Tecna's reading the menu* Tecna: So... Do you know what you're going to order? Timmy: Oh... right! I almost forgot to look at the menu... *Suddenly Timmy drops his fork* Timmy: Opps! Tecna: Don't worry, I'll grab it. Timmy: Oh no no no, I've got it! *They both bump their heads on each other's* Tecna & Timmy: Ow! Tecna: Sorry... Timmy: It was my fault... *Timmy grabs his fork and speaks to himself* Timmy: Just remember what the guys said: Don't talk about technology, don't make jokes. *Tecna talks to herself* Tecna: Talk about technology, laugh at his jokes. Talk about technology, laugh at his jokes. *Timmy brings the fork back* Tecna: So, Timmy... Timmy: Yes, Tecna? Tecna: I was wondering, have you heard about the modifications to the XL-7 supercomputers? Timmy: Supercomputers? Uh... no... not really. I'm actually not so into computers these days... Tecna: You're not? Then what are you into? Timmy: Oh, you know... Sports mostly... Anything with a ball... or... like, a stick to... um, hits the ball with... That kind of stuff. Tecna: Huh? I didn't realize you were... Oh wait! You were just making a joke! *Tecna laughs* Tecna: That's funny! Timmy: Th... That wasn't meant to be a joke. Tecna: Oh... Sorry. *The waiter comes to take orders* Waiter: So, what can I get for you two lovebirds? Tecna: I'll have the spaghetti. Waiter: Excellent choice. And for you, sir? Timmy: Oh, I'll... I'll just have the first thing on the menu. Waiter: Very good. So that's one order of spaghetti and one dragon fire soup... extra spicy... Tecna: Will you excuse me for a moment? Timmy: Sure. Of course. Tecna: I'll come right back. *Tecna leaves, Timmy talks to himself* Timmy: The way this date's going, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. Scene: Pillar of Control Serena: There it is, the Pillar of Control. *Serena points to the Pillar* Stella: We beat Tritannus here! Aisha: So let's get to work! Lemmy: Yes, let's get to work. Serena: Right! Bloom: No. I want you guys to wait here. Serena: But Bloom... Bloom: It's safer. Come on, Winx! *The Winx swim to the Pillar. The eel suddenly opens its eyes* Bloom: The seal! We'll have to converge to destroy the seal. Stella: Yeah! Aisha: Ready. *The eel leaves its lair and starts attacking the Winx* Stella: Um, what is that? Musa: Ha! Flora: Woa! Musa: Watch out! *The eel gets Flora and Stella, and Bloom and Aisha. It tries to get Musa* Musa: Music Kick! Magic just doesn't work on this thing... Scene: Restaurant *Tecna comes back to the table* Tecna: Timmy, there's something I have to say... I know this hasn't been a perfect date so far... Man: Um, I don't think... Tecna: Just let me say what I have to say! The fact is that I think you're the smartest, kindest, most wonderful person I know, and well... I just really like being with you. *Tecna grabs the hand of the man* Man: Wow, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me... *The man puts down the menu revealing that he's a stranger, not Timmy* Man: But... *Tecna lets her hand go immediately* Man: ...You're at the wrong table. Tecna: So sorry. *Tecna returns to her table* Timmy: Hey, there you are! Tecna, are you OK? Tecna: Yeah. I just made a little mistake is all. *The waiter serves the food* Waiter: Miss. Sir. Timmy: Ah, don't worry about it! Everyone makes mistakes. Even me. *Timmy tries the soup* Timmy: Mmm... Spicy! Very spicy! Waiter: How are you enjoying the dragon fire soup? Timmy: Oh! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot soup! Waiter: Thank you, sir. *Tecna gives Timmy a glass of water* Tecna: Here! Drink this! Timmy: More! More! More! *Tecna pours the water from the vase on Timmy's head. They both laugh* Scene: Pillar of Control *The eel is trying to catch Musa* Musa: We're in big trouble! Aisha: Musa! *Musa uses the wrist commune* Musa: Tecna! Tecna, come in! Scene: Restaurant *Tecna and Timmy are still laughing. When they're about holding hands, the commune appears* Musa: Tecna, we need help! The Pillar of Control! Hurry! *The commune disappears* Tecna: I have to leave! Timmy: I understand. Go! *Tecna rushes to outside* Tecna: Magic Winx, Sirenix! *Sirenix transformation* Tecna: Tecna, fairy of technology! Scene: Pillar of Control *Tecna and Lithia appears at the Infinite Ocean* Lithia: Tecna! Tecna: Lithia! I have to get to the Pillar of Control! Lithia: Yes, come quick! *Lithia takes Tecna to the Pillar* Tecna: I'm coming! Lithia: Wait, Tecna! Illiris: Ordinary magic won't stop it. *Tecna thinks and glances at the jellyfishes* Tecna: Then I'll just have to do something out of the ordinary. Aura of Sirenix! Selkies: Oh! Tecna: Stay here! Protect the Pillar. Selkies: Yes! Bloom: Tecna, you made it! Aisha: Alright Tecna! Tecna: Get ready, Winx! *Tecna is about to attack* Flora: No! Don't hurt it! Tecna: Flora! Be reasonable! Flora: It's just hungry! Stella: We know, because it keeps trying to eat us! Aah! *Stella launches a kick on the eel* Stella: Stop that. *The eel gazes at Tecna* Bloom: Tecna, it sees you! Tecna: Right. *Tecna flies out of the ocean, the eel is after her* Tecna: Aura of Sirenix! *She shoots the beam of power to the eel, it releases all the Winx* Winx: Phew! Tecna: Winx, you're alright! Musa: You did it! Aisha: Thanks, Tecna. Stella: Yay, Tecna. Bloom: Nice shot, Tecna. *Flora looks at the ocean and sighs* Tecna: Hey, it's just stunned, Flora! Bloom: I'm sure it's just as hungry as ever. Flora: Well, I can take care of that. Feast of Nature! *Flora creates a cloud raining food and the eel enjoys it* Bloom: Now, let's go finish the job we came here to do! *The Winx return to the Pillar* Aisha: Neptune's Sting! Stella: Light Diamond! Bloom: Lava Jab! *The seal is destroyed* Bloom: We did it! Tecna: Alright! Musa: Yeah! Winx: Oooh! *The Pillar starts crumbling* Stella: What? Lemmy: Oh dear. Things are coming apart again. Serena: The Winx will fix it! Bloom: Now, we must stabilize the Pillar of Control. Sirenix convergence. *The Winx use convergence to stabilize the Pillar* Bloom: Sweet! Aisha: I can't wait for Tritannus to see this! Selkies: Alright! Yay! Scene: Restaurant Tecna: So, where were we? Timmy: Tecna! *They embrace each other* Ending Narrator: King Cryos refuses to join the alliance to fight Tritannus, believing technology will keep Zenith safe. But Tecna and the Winx know otherwise and go to Zenith to talk to him. And Tritannus continues to threaten the entire Magic Dimension, attacking the Pillar of Control. Category:Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Scripts